trapped in cookie land
by Roby-chan
Summary: Johnny and Max are trapped will the others ever find them?
1. Chapter 1

**...: chapter 1 searching for the cookies :...**

---

--

-

Author: Roby-chan

Disclaim: I don't own Beyblade... Dôh

Warnings: Kai kills Harry Potter so Harry Potter fans... Don't be angry at him pwease...

-

--

---

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tyson was up early this morning. Tyson was in a good mood, and just wanted to share it with the others, so Tyson first went to Max his room.

Tyson: "Max its waky waky time"  
Max: "No mummy, I don't want to wake up"  
Tyson: "But your mummy has cookies"  
Max: "Cookies? Where?"  
Max jumps out of the bed and start looking for the cookies.  
Max: "I love cookies, I love cookies. Max loves cookies, is it true?"  
Tyson: "Yeah... whatever. Max you have to go to school."  
Max: "But my cookies?"  
Tyson: "There are no cookies"  
Max almost cried as he heard that.  
Tyson: "Maybe grandpa has some cookies... Go max and find the cookies."  
Max: "Okay Tyson, you're the best."  
Tyson: "Yes I know."  
Max disappears into another room  
Max: "Ohw cookies, where are you?"  
But the cookies aren't there. So he goes outside the house.  
Max: "Look, what do we have here?"  
Max is now in the bushes looking for the cookies. Ohw help he's insane.  
Tyson: "Ray wake up!"  
Ray: "Nooooooooo"  
Tyson: "But you're already awake"  
Ray: "I care...not"  
Tyson: "Ohw come on"  
Ray: "ä½ å?¸ç®¡" its something in Chinese  
Tyson: "Ray!"

Tyson lifts up Ray from the bed and throws him under the shower; Tyson  
turns onhe cold water.

Ray: "whaaaaaaaaa help me!"

Ray is now on top of Tyson. Ray is scared of water, he's a cat you know

Ray: "What did you do that for?"  
Tyson: "You wouldn't wake up"

Kai comes into the bathroom

Kai: "Hey you two, I was sleeping stupid idiots! And Ray?"  
Ray: "Yes?"  
Kai: "Get off of Tyson!"

Kai the leader was awake because of Ray and Tyson, that's not so good,  
actually that's not good at all...

Tyson: "Hey Kai, did you sleep well?"  
Kai: "No, in your home nobody can sleep well"  
Ray: "I slept well."

Kai kicks ray very hard XD

Ray: "Ohw I mean, I couldn't sleep well, because of what Kai said."  
Kai: "What are you talking about?"

Kai and Ray are very angry with each other. Tyson is now looking for Max.  
Where is that kid?

Tyson: "I lost him!"  
Ray: "What did you lose?"  
Kai: "His brains"  
Tyson: "No you silly... Max is gone"  
Ray: "Where did you see him last?"  
Tyson: "He was searching for some cookies"  
Kai: "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard"  
Tyson: "Whatever"  
Ray: "Now ok, let's find Max"

Max was still in the bushes.

Max: "I'm gonna find some cookies. I'm gonna find some cookies"  
Kai: "Where is that stupid looking banana head kid?"  
Ray: "Kai can you shut up for just a minute"

Kai was thinking XD for the first time :P.

Kai: "I ... No... I don't shut up, you shut up"  
Ray: "No you. You... You Russian gorilla!"  
Tyson "Ray, Kai don't fight because of me"  
Kai: sweat dropped  
Ray: "You don't get it, do you?"  
Tyson: "I know I'm the best and I'm sooo cool, yay I know"  
Kai: "I said he lost his brains. And yes I'm right"  
Ray: "That's the first time for you"  
Kai: "What was that you said?"  
Ray: "That you're stupid!"  
Kai: "Ohw yeah?"  
Ray: "Yeah!"

Ray and Kai started to fight.

Max: "cookies, cookies, cookies, cookies, I love cookies"

Max giggle when he saw Kai and Ray fighting and then he went on a journey  
to search for the cookies.

Ray: "Ohw look that's Max"  
Kai: "Shut up, where fighting you know"  
Ray: "Do I care? Uhm... No. Cya Kai"

Ray and Tyson ran to the place where they saw Max. But where is he?

Tyson: "How did he do that?  
Ray: "I don't know"  
Tyson: "Lets search further."  
Ray: "Okay that's better than fighting with Kai ouch..."

Kai sat there al by himself. Then came Johnny

Kai: "ohw my..."  
Johnny: "Hey Kai where are al your friends? Ohw I forgot you don't have  
any. Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"  
Kai: "Go away or you can go and look for your head in the ocean!"  
Johnny: "Ohw I'm scared... Not! Hihihi"

And that was Johnny...  
He is so stupid with his head here and his stupid head en with his... I  
don't know, he's just stupid, said Kai in his mind

Max: "Ohw, look, this looks like something of a cookie, ohw and there  
another! I'm coming closer jeeeeeeeeh."

Max is now jumping around. But he's not seeing de hole that's in the  
ground. He jumps even harder. Johnny came (again)

Johnny: "Hey Max, what are you doing?"  
Max: "I have found the cookies!"  
Johnny: "Ohw, well that's nice for you"  
Max: "Yes I know. Just look at it"

Max has de pieces of the cookies in his hand and almost drops them all over  
Johnny

Johnny: "Look out! I hate cookies you know"  
Max: "You don't love them?"  
Johnny: "No"  
Max: "Why don't you love cookies?"  
Johnny: "They're smelly just like Kai is, hate Kai very much"  
Voice: "What did I hear? Someone hates cookies? Come below and break the  
curse of the cookies!"  
Johnny and Max: "Whaaaaaaaa"

They were gone. Where could they be?

Johnny: "Ohw my head"  
Max: "I landed soft"  
Johnny: "So? Like I care"  
Voice: "Welcome in cookie land. You cookie haters must die and when we're  
done with you, nobody even knows that you ever lived"  
Johnny: "I'm in cookie land?"

Johnny looks at all the cookie things in this world

Johnny: "Ohw help I'm in a cookie world! Cookie people, cookie houses,  
and Max... Help me lord, please help me!"  
Max: "Cool a cookie world I love this world."  
Johnny: "Yeah whatever. What are you talking about strange voice?"  
Voice: "Guards, lock them up! I'll come up with a good  
punishment for these cookie haters"

The guards locks them up very fast  
Tyson and Ray where still looking for Max but he was nowhere to be found

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Author note: will they ever find them? ... Arg dunno... We'll see .


	2. Chapter 2

...: chapter 2 the dead of harry potter muwhahaha :...

---

--

-

Author: Roby-chan

Disclaim: I don't own Beyblade... Dôh

Warnings: read chapter name

-

--

---

Tyson and Ray were still looking

Tyson: "I give Max."  
Ray: "Maybe Max is in school." (Yeah of course Ray, Max is in school XD )  
Tyson: Are you crazy?"  
Ray: "Not yet"  
Tyson: "Let's go to Kai, maybe he found something."  
Ray: "Ohw ok, but I think Max went to school. On time"  
Tyson: "Max will never go to school. Do you understand that?"  
Ray: "Yeah ok, let's go to Kai en get this over with"

Tyson and Ray found Kai very fast.

Tyson: "Hey Kai, did you see Max somewhere outside or inside the house?"  
Kai: "No, I was here al the time"  
Ray: "Kai, you're so selfish!"  
Kai: "Ray, say that again and I will to knock you out."  
Ray: "You wouldn't dare."  
Kai: "Yes I would, I'll knock you out first and than Tyson"  
Tyson: "What did I do?"

Kai grabbed a list

Kai: "Here it goes"

After half an hour, Kai was finished with his list of 'what Tyson did to  
me' XD

Ray: "Wow that was actually interesting"  
Kai: "I know"  
Tyson: "Uhm, but we still don't know where Max is"  
Ray: "Ohw right, I forgot about him"  
Kai: "You'll go find him and I'll sit here the rest of the day."  
Tyson: "Alright, that's a great idea!"  
Ray: "But Kai doesn't do anything"  
Tyson: "He doesn't have to"  
Kai: "And now, get lost and search for that stupid, hyper kid"  
Tyson: "Ohw, fine Kai. Cya"

Tyson waves at Kai and Kai got sick when he saw Tyson doing that

Ray: "Tyson we have search the whole house and also the garden and the  
houses of the members."  
Tyson: "yeah your right. Let's go and ignore Kai."  
Ray: "Alright, that's just what I wanted to say."

On the way to Kai they ran into Oliver.

Oliver: "Well hello guys, did you see Johnny somewhere ?"  
Ray: "No Oliver, we didn't see him. Maybe Kai, he saw very much in the past  
few days."  
Tyson: "Ohw yeah?"  
Ray: "Yeah he saw aliens and a gorilla."  
Tyson: "Probably, when he looked into a mirror"  
Ray: "Yeah, that's true "  
Kai: "I heard that"

Kai walks to Tyson and Ray. He kicks Tyson.

Kai: "And now you"  
Ray: "Kai, it was a joke you know... ha-ha"  
Tyson: "yeah ouch... Let us alone you freakin' stupid looking..."  
Kai: "Shut up"  
Oliver: "I was here to search Johnny but if you haven't seen him I'll just go"  
Kai: "I saw Johnny"  
Oliver: "Where did you see Johnny? I must find him, its dinner time"  
Kai: "I don't care, Johnny is a stupid kid and if I see him I will shoot  
his head off and throw it in the ocean."  
Oliver: "That's not very nice."  
Tyson: "Kai does that with everything he sees."  
Oliver: "Well I'd better get going now. Cya. Bye!"  
Ray: "Kai you scared Oliver, why did you do that?"  
Kai: "I don't know"  
Tyson: "He doesn't know anything."  
Kai: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Tyson: "ermmm I wanted to say that I don't know anything"  
Kai: "That's better"

Ray sweat dropped.

At Johnny and Max

Johnny: "I hate this, I hate this and I hate you"  
Max: "Ohw ok."

Max was to busy with looking at the cookie things.

Johnny: "uhhhh, Max are you here?"  
Max: "No"  
Johnny: "Alright... Than I'll get out of here and leave you here to die. Is  
that fine with you?"  
Max: "Of course"  
Johnny: "Ohw... ok than if you wanna come. Come with me"  
Max; "No, I am looking"  
Johnny: "But I need your help"  
Max: "pitiful"  
Johnny: "You're just like Robert, also, so, so, so... uhm, I'm can't think  
of what I wanted to say.  
Max: "Ok, think about it"  
Johnny: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

The whole cookie land heard that one.

Johnny: "I've been locket up with an insane maniac"  
Max: "I'm not insane, you silly"  
Johnny: "No, of course not..."  
Max: "That's more like it"

Johnny sweat dropped

Back to the others  
Kai: "Let's go see a movie"  
Ray: "Why?"  
Kai: "because I want to"  
Tyson: "Yeah, let's go to see harry potter 3 I don't know his name"  
Kai: "... you idiot"  
Tyson: "that is so cliché"  
Ray: "Let's go then"

At the movie's

Tyson: "Woo this is fun. How much popcorn do may buy?"  
Kai: "Not everything"  
Tyson: "Aright than, a little?"  
Kai: "Whatever"  
Ray: "Why are we here?"  
Kai: 'Harry potter is come to ask us if we like the movie"  
Ray: "Yeah and than?"  
Kai: "You'll see"  
Tyson: "I've got my popcorn, let's go now"  
Ray: "I'm going to throw up"  
Tyson: "Why?"  
Ray: "Its Harry potter"  
Kai: "Yeah me too. But I'm going to get rid of him"  
Tyson: "Ok, let's see the movie than"

And they are going to sit with the other people and see the movie (Ray and  
Kai were sick of the face of Harry potter, that's nice XD)  
After the ending, Harry potter (I don't know his real name) came on stage.

Harry potter: "did you like the movie?"  
Kai: "I did, but I'll like this even more"

Kai has a bazooka in his hands and a minute later he blows Harry's head off.

Ray: "Yay, I'm not sick anymore"  
Tyson: "Ahww... now everything is under the blood"  
Kai: "And it feels great! Whahahahahahah"  
Tyson: "He lost it" (again)  
Ray sweat dropped

Then came the demolition boy's to de 3 blade breakers

Tala: "Who of you killed Harry what's his name?"  
Kai: "I did"  
Bryan: "Wooo that's great"  
Tyson: "Why?"  
Tala: "The blood, that's why"  
Ray: "Sure..."  
Tala: "Hey Kai, do you want to have a drink with us"  
Bryan: "Yeah let's celebrate the death of Harry potter"  
Kai: "Ok"  
Ray: "Can we come?"  
Tala: "No"

So the demolition boy's and Kai left the others behind to get something to drink...

Tyson: "Well that was fun"  
Ray: "But that's Kai is gone, that's great"  
Tyson: "Yeah but... how can we ignore him while he's away?"  
Ray: "Uhm I don't know"

Ray and Tyson went to Tyson's house

Tyson: "Ohw yeah and what about Max?"  
Ray: "Who?"  
Tyson: "Max, you know from draciel!"  
Ray: "draciel? Max?"  
Tyson: "Max! Of our team: the bladebreakers"  
Ray: "Ohw yeah... Max..."  
Tyson: "who else?"  
Ray: "Ohw yeah, that Max... let's find him maybe he's home already"  
Tyson: "Ok"  
When Ray and Tyson where in the garden of Tyson's house they saw the hole in the  
ground. Tyson and Ray decided to go underground...

---

--

-

Author note: ok that's more like it Tyson and Ray go and fine the two poor beings 3


	3. Chapter 3

**...: chapter 3, the incredible saving by Tyson and Ray... not:...**

---

--

-

Author: Roby-chan

Disclaim: I don't own Beyblade... Dôh

Warnings: they're very oc now ... ..

-

--

---

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tyson: "how much further is it Ray?"

Ray: "I don't know"

Tyson: "Smartass"

Ray: "Hey!"

Tyson: "ok, ok, I was just joking"

Ray: "Yes, I know"

At Kai and the demolition boy's

Bryan: "I think I'm drunk -hick-"

Tala: "I know that I'm drunk"

Kai: "You're pigs"

Tala and Bryan: "We don't care"

Ian: "Let's go home"

Bryan: "Why?"

Ian: "Because you are drunk I don't want you to get hurt ore maybe the police will….."

Tala: "Don't… care"

Ian: "Sorry than, but me and Spencer are going home"

Kai: "And me?"

Ian: "You can baby sit on Tala and Bryan"

Kai: "Why…" (Like Kenan from Kenan and Kel )

Bryan: "This is fun, the whole world is twisting"

Tala: "Yeah I see"

Kai: OMG…

Ian and Spencer are going home

Kai: "Don't leave me behind with these two drunken pigs. Nooooooooooo"

Back to Ray and Tyson

Ray: "Alright we are there"

Tyson: "It's about time"

Ray and Tyson look and saw the cookie world

Tyson: "Wow food!"

And Tyson ran up to de cookies

Cookie people: "Help he's going to eat us!"

Ray sweat dropped

Tyson: "come here!"

Cookie people: "Whaaaaaa! Help us!" And they ran away from Tyson.

Ray: "What is this world?"

Voice: "What are you doing here?"

Tyson stops with running

Tyson: "Who are you?"

Voice: "That doesn't matter."

Ray: "But what is this world?"

Voice: "Welcome in cookie world. This is the world of the cookies."

Tyson: "I love cookie, to eat of course"

Ray: "You love everything you can eat"

Tyson: "That's not nice of you Ray"

Ray: "I know"

Voice: "Ohw just shut up. Your people are cookie eaters, you're bad to us and you're going to die like the other two people we have locked up! Muwhahahahahah"

Tyson: "What do the other people look like?"

Voice: "Ohw… well… there is a blonde… and a kid with an ego from here to Tokyo…"

Ray: "But we are in Tokyo"

Voice: "Yeah, yeah whatever, and there's a…"

Tyson: "One blonde? That's Max, Ray that's Max!"

Ray: "So we finally found him. But who is the other?"

Voice: "You're rude! Would you let me finish a senesce! Anyway you can't save them"

Ray: "Why not, we are special agents on a secret mission to save our beloved Maxi"

Voice: "That sounds so... stupid"

Tyson: "This cookie is tasty, they are much better than the ones on the market."

Voice: "You're eating my people!"

Ray: 'Tyson don't eat his people"

Tyson: "I don't eat his people I eat his cookies"

Ray: "Ohw, well that's ok than"

Voice: "But my people!"

Ray: "They are not your people, they are cookies!"

Voice: "But my people are cookie! Don't you understand!"

Ray: "You have cookie people. Fine, Tyson stop eating his people"

Tyson: "Ok, but what do I have to do now?"

Ray: "I don't know. Let's find Max you moron"

Tyson: "Ohw, right!"

Voice: "You two are not going anywhere! Guards lock them up with the others"

Ray: "Get lost cookie heads!"

Tyson: "Mmmmm cookies"

Ray: "Tyson look out!"

And Tyson has been knocked out by the cookies

At Kai's:

Kai: "I have a feeling that someone knocked down Tyson while I should do that… ohw well…"

Back to Ray and Tyson

Ray: "Ohw no, Tyson get up!"

But Tyson is unconscious

Then the cookies walked towards Ray

Ray: "Ohw my…"

There was a fight. Ray doesn't want to end up just like Tyson. Ray did his best but there were to many cookies. Ray and Tyson were locked up with Johnny and Max.

Ray: "Johnny!"

Johnny: "Yes, it's me"

Max: "Isn't it great?"

Ray: "Not really"

Max: "Tyson wake up, we are in cookie land and it's beautiful if you look at al the food."

Tyson: "Fooooooood. I must have it!"

Johnny: "In jail we don't get food"

Tyson: "But I'm starving"

Ray: "Don't be such a baby!"

Max: "Yeah I'm the only baby in here!"

Tyson, ray and Johnny sweat dropped

Cookie guard: "Are the four of you ready to die?" (Stupid question)

Tyson: "Not really"

Johnny: "No, I'm not ready to die and I'm not going die in this stupid world of stupid cookies"

Max: "I love cookies"

Ray, Johnny: "Yeah, we know!"

Cookie guard: "But you're going to die tomorrow"

Johnny: "Nooooo I'm too beautiful to die"

Tyson: "I'm too hungry to die"

Max: " I'm too cute to die"

Ray: "And I don't want to die"

Cookie guard: "That's too bad"

Ray: "But before we die there is someone I must cal"

Cookie guard: "Ohw… Alright than"

And the cookie guard gave Ray the cookie phone.

Tyson: "Can I eat that when you're done?"

So who's Ray phoning? I don't know you'll see it in the next Chapter

---

--

-

Author note: ermmm well hope you liked it w chapter 4 will be on soon )


End file.
